girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rowan Blanchard/@comment-27111442-20151220010146
Rowan 1 you do not have to reply to me but i ask you to hear me out. i saw one of your post you were trying to get people to stop arguing, you see the first group i was in this is all thy did. they argue untill they mad and blook each ether over an opinoin on a show that has allready ared, which i thought was dumb. i ask one of the girls about the opinoin they said it is why they argue. they do not understand the concept of haveing a conversation to understand each ethers point of view.so i left the group. i did start this in gmw disscution group with morgan. the point is rather than tell them not to argue try to help them by giving the tools to do it the way your want them to handle disscutions it would make you look better. 2 you mentioned reading in to the story. i think some people watch a show visuly then add the words to fill in these people will have harder time following the show, it will look like they are filling reading things in to the show, some people whatch it and just picke out info just bso they can get it to come out the way they want. i tryed to help one girl who could not figure out the shipers, i told for get the shipers and go to texas 2 abd 3 ( listen to riley talk and farkle and zay) she will have her ancwer.be gentall with these people then help them it will make you look better in the eyes of the public. 3 last one you mentioned you can say what you want. may i disagree with you, remember eric gos to wasington seniter grame did not get relected because he saud some thing stupid. when kids are learning from the show that you represent ,this is the most touchy area because you are dealing with kids, this means you can not say what you want. you have to act like some one parents would like their kids to learn from. here are a lot of people whatching you. a lot of people do not understand what you are doing and is not their fault. ether no one took time to teach them, you and sabrine these are the best years of you life focuse on the poeple that would say go rowan go we are proud of you, focuse on the kids who learn from you. if yoy talk to cory,topanga,feeny they will tell yo what i mean.i know you are young but so many people ruin their carear by doing or saying something dumb. when some one is mean to you what would riley do.i remember crazy hat said allways be who you are, maya said that to.remember billy rose bullied farkle riley said what do we do with billy.learn from riley the public will see this makes you look better . an nother words what you give away becomes part of you, if you anscer hate with hate the hateb you give away becomes part of you. but if you anscer hate with kindness this kindnes becomes part of you make you better. thank you for reading this i hope it helps you i wish you and sabrina well take care.